List of games and features in Club Penguin
This is a list of games and features in Club Penguin: Areas Ski Hill Games *Sled Racing Features It has a pole with shapes, which is where the secret word is for PSA mission 2. Other Information *Sometimes there are fireworks at the Mountain. Ski Village Games *Find Four *Ice Fishing Features *Tour Guide booth *How to be a Great Tour Guide The Beach Games Jet Pack Adventure Features Sometimes the Migrator is docked here. Other Information *It's a great place to relax in the Sun. *Sometimes you see the Migrator docked at the Beach. *The Beach is the home of the Lighthouse. Dock Games *Hydro Hopper Features None Other Information *The Dock is one of the most popular rooms in Club Penguin. *The Dock sometimes has a giant castle, which is only found at parties. *The game Hydro Hopper was once called Ballistic Biscuit, but then was changed after complaints by penguins, changed by a poll. *The Dock is where the Wilderness Expedition 2011 took place. Town Games *Coffee Shop **Bean Counters **Smoothie Smash (Coming Soon) *Book Room **Mancala *Night Club **DJ3K **Dance Contest *Arcade **Astro Barrier **Thin Ice **Bits and Bolts Features You can 'work' in the Coffee Shop. Other Information *It's the main room in Club Penguin. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. It has not changed very much over the years. *It's always decorated for any party. Snow Forts Games None Features *Clock Tower *A message about the clock and Penguin Standard Time. Other Information *It was intended for use in snowball fights, but this honor actually went to the Dojo. *There is a target on the Clock Tower that will spin around when hit with a snowball. *At the bottom of the Clock Tower, there is a message in the PSA/EPF Tic-Tac-Toe Code which reads 'By G'. Ice Rink/Stadium Games *Ice Hockey (Only in winter) (Not an official game) *Soccer (only in summer) (not an official game) Features Penguins will slide when walking about in the Ice Rink. Other Information *You can sit on the bench to be in the crowd and root for a team. Plaza club penguin pizzatron pizza.jpg|Pizzatron 3000-Regular Pizza Version club penguin pizzatron dessert.jpg|Pizzatron 3000-Pizza Dessert Version Games *Pizzatron 3000 *Puffle Roundup *Puffle Launch (also found in igloos with a Puffle Cannon and an Epic Cannon *Pufflescape, originally called Rollerscape in the Beta Team. Features None Other Information *It's one of the main rooms in Club Penguin. *It had not changed until the Stage came to the Plaza, as there were tables outside, probably for the Pizza Parlor. Forest Games None Features Scroll your mouse over the big boulder near the bottom left to get to the Hidden Lake. Other Information *It's a great place for camping. *This is where the Fair prize booth for Non-Members is located. Cove surfing.]] Games Catchin' Waves Features Binoculars Other Information *It has a surf hut and a lifeguard chair. Buildings Ski Lodge Games *Find Four *Ice Fishing Features None Other Information *The Ski Lodge has a cuckoo clock, and it appears every half hour. *There's a mullet on the wall. *If you play Ice Fishing, you will be able to see almost every non civilized creature on Club Penguin, including fish and crabs. Lodge Attic Games *Find Four Features None Other Information There is a giant rocking horse that is larger than three penguins standing on top of one another. Everyday Phoning Facility Games System Defender (found in the EPF Command Room) Features Elite Penguin Force Test Everyday Phoning Facilty Lighthouse .]] Games None Features Stage Other Information *It's the tallest building in Club Penguin. *The Lighthouse has a stage. *You can make your own music if using an instrument. Beacon Games *Jet Pack Adventure Features *Telescope Other Information *The Beacon holds the Lighthouse spotlight. *The Migrator can be seen through the telescope when Rockhopper is going to come to club Penguin. Coffee Shop Games *Bean Counters *Lime Green Dojo Clean *Burnt Out Bulbs *My Puffle *Mancala Features You can pretend to 'work' here. Other Information *It's a great place to relax and chat. *It's one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. Book Room Games *Mancala Features *Library *"How to play Mancala" sign Other Information None Night Club Games *DJ3K *Dance Contest Features None Other Information *It's a great place to dance. *It has a dance floor, 4 speakers and a DJ table. *Most of the time a green puffle is there. Dance Lounge Games *Thin Ice *Astro Barrier *Bits and Bolts Features None Other Information *It's a great place to chat after dancing. *Despite being above the relatively loud Night Club, it's surprisingly peaceful. Gift Shop Games None Features Current *Penguin Style Past *Big Wigs Other Information *Here you can buy a lot of Clothing items (but only if you're a member). Pet Shop Games *Puffle Roundup *Puffle Launch *Pufflescape Features *Love your Pet *Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle Other Information None The Stage Games None Features *The Script *Costume Trunk *Switch box 3000 Pizza Parlor Games *Pizzatron 3000 Features None Other Information *There's a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. Mine Shack Games *Puffle Rescue *Cart Surfer Features *Community Garden Other Information No one knows who built the Mine Shack. You end up here when you finish a game of Cart Surfer. Underground Boiler Room Games None Features *Old News Other Information *It gives electricity and heat to Club Penguin. *This room originally lacked electricity, and only a few penguins knew about it. Cave Games None Features *Pool Other Information *The Cave has a lifeguard chair. *No one knows who built the Cave. Mine Games *Cart Surfer *Puffle Rescue Features A path that leads to the Cave Mine. Secret rooms Iceberg Games *Aqua Grabber Features None Other Information *It's a popular place for parties. *Penguins like to try to tip the Iceberg, but nobody has succeeded yet. Dojo Games Card-Jitsu (Friendly, Competition and Sensei Modes) -NOTE: You do not earn coins, but you can earn Belts and eventually become ninjas Features Talk to Sensei Other Information *Sensei built the Dojo. *It's a good place for snowball fights. *Sensei lives here on his green cushion. Dojo Courtyard Games None Features None Other Information *This room was buried under snow for a long time. Penguins helped to dig it out *There is a beautiful mountain scenery from here, and you can even see a waterfall. Ninja Hideout Games Card-Jitsu (Friendly Mode) Features *4 Gongs of different sizes on the walls. Throw a snowball or click on one to make a sound. *Martial Artworks Catalog. Other Information *This room was a mystery for a long time. There were many rumors about where the ninja hideout is. Some of these are the Dojo, one of the Three Little Islands, Rockhopper Island and many more... *Before the Card-Jitsu Party, only ninjas who have beaten the Sensei in Card-Jitsu and have earned the Ninja Mask could enter this room. Now, anyone is allowed to enter this room. Fire Dojo Games *Card-Jitsu Fire (Friendly, Competition and Sensei Modes) Features *Fire Ninja statues *Hot Sauce tub Other Information *Only member ninjas who have purchased the Amulet have access. Water Dojo Games Card-Jitsu Water (Friendly,Competition,and Sensei modes Features *Water ninja Statues *Flooded with water Other Information *Music is The Way Of The Sensei but you can still hear waterfall sounds in the background. *Held by massive chains inside the waterfall. *Penguins throw Water Balloons instead of snowballs. EPF Command Room Games *Secret Missions *System Defender **You do not earn coins, but you can earn Awards, such as letters, medals and gifts. Features *Mission Console Other Information *When you become an EPF agent, you get an EPF Spy Phone. *You enter there from the Everyday Phoning Facility in the Ski Village. The Migrator Upper Deck Games None Features None Other Information *It's the main room of the Migrator. *You can see Yarr sitting on the sails. *You used to be able to read Rockhopper's Journal here. Crow's Nest Games None Features Snow Cannon 3000 Other Information *It has a pirate flag, a Snow Cannon 3000, a barrel of gunpowder, and a pile of large snowballs.Sometimes,the pile of snowballs will change into a pirate snowman. *It has a beautiful view of the sea. *You can see Yarr sitting on the sails. *Rockhopper's pirate flag has a puffle with bones crossed at the back of it while the real pirate flag has a skull instead of a puffle. Ship Hold Games None Features Rockhopper's Rare Items Catalog Other Information *This is where Rockhopper stores all his items. You can see them on the left side. Captain's Quarters Games Treasure Hunt Features *Notice Board *"How to play Treasure Hunt" sign Other Information *You need a Key to enter. *Rockhopper gave many excuses as to why he did not let penguins enter (such as 'it's in a mess' or 'I need some private space to write my maps') but eventually let us enter when we helped him fix The Migrator. *You can see the Friendship Bracelet that Bambadee gave Rockhopper and the Camera that Aunt Arctic gave him. Dimensions Box Dimension Games *None Features *You can only enter it by going through a Box Portal. Other Information *It is very popular during the April Fools' Party. External links *Mini Game Tutorials Trivia *Games aren't usually decorated for parties. The only exception was Treasure Hunt, when it was decorated for the Christmas Parties. *A game called Scorn Battle came out temporarily for the Medieval Party 2012. *Exclusive games like Memory Card, Spin The Wheel, Battling the Dragon King, and more can only be played in party Fair, Medieval Party, etc. See also *Club Penguin Category:Lists Category:Games Category:Interface Category:Glorious Articles